Fireworks
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Wayhaught. Nicole has PTSD after a firework incident in Purgatory, but Waverly doesn't let that ruin 4th of July for her. Lots of fluff!


"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" Nicole looked hopeful, _maybe_ she'd get an answer this time. Waverly giggled. No such luck.

"As I've told you, multiple times, it's a surprise. I know we've been driving for hours, but we're almost there, ok?" Nicole grumbled but still brought her girlfriend's hand to her lips. She was the luckiest woman on earth. After last year's Fourth of July accident in Purgatory, Nicole hadn't been able to stand the harsh sounds of fireworks. On New Year's Eve, Waverly had held a sobbing Nicole in the basement of Shorty's. Watching her girlfriend cringe and cover her ears, struggling to breathe was hard. She knew she would do everything in her power to keep her red haired girlfriend from ever going through that again.

Waverly pulled into a long driveway to a beach house. Nicole's eyes lit up as she took in the blue water and white sand surrounding the beautiful white house. "Wave, whose place is this?" Nicole asked as she followed her girlfriend up the stone path to the house.

"Uncle Curtis left it to me," Waverly shrugged. Nicole's jaw dropped.

"Your uncle left you a huge beach house with an amazing view, miles and miles away from all civilization?" The brunette smiled and reached for her girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah, but I was thinking it could be ours one day." Nicole flashed Waverly one of _those_ smiles. Full blown smile, white teeth and dimples showing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Waverly Earp?"

"A few times, yeah."

Later that day, Nicole and Waverly lie by the beach on towels, content just smiling at each other. The sun was finally going down. They had a beautiful day laying out, splashing each other in the water, and talking about their future. They had been together for three years now. They had been through so much together. Waverly coming to terms with her sexuality, coming out, Shorty's death, the revenants… Nicole was sure she had never been in love like this with anyone.

"Hey Wave?" Waverly nodded to show she had her attention. "I'm really grateful for everything you do for me. I know how much you love fireworks and the whole holiday, so it means a lot to me. You driving me all the way out here to avoid your favorite holiday. I'm sorry, but I'm also just very grateful."

Waverly sat up and put her girlfriend's head in her lap. She looked down into those beautiful brown eyes, smoothing back the stray locks of red. "Don't ever be sorry, Nicole." She softly kissed her forehead, hushing the girl who looked like she was going to argue. "Last year was really hard. _You_ used to love the fourth of July too. But awful things happen, and unfortunately that's what happened last year. We can talk about it if you want?" She didn't expect Nicole to actually agree, considering it had been a year since the incident and she had yet to talk about it.

Nicole surprised her though, and hesitantly nodded as she sat up. She faced Waverly and took her hands into her own. "I- I was only supposed to be on desk duty that night. I had a ton of reports to finish, things to file.. They had enough officers out, they weren't supposed to need me." She rolled her eyes at herself as her eyes started to water. Waverly kissed her knuckle and motioned for her to continue.

Nicole took a steadying breath and nodded. "I stepped out to grab some lunch. I forgot my walkie talkie in the squad car. _God_ , I don't know how I managed to do that.. Anyway, as soon as I got back to the car, I heard it. Frantic radios, calling for _me._ They needed _me_. By the time I got to the house, it was too late. Drunk adults setting off fireworks, kids playing with fireworks. The little girl who called was sitting on the curb across the street, crying. She was scared out of her mind." Nicole shook her head. "The others from the station were already there, trying to get all the adults into handcuffs. Some of the young ones got burned pretty badly.

I thought they had it under control. I talked to the little girl, Annabelle. I assured her everything would be okay. I calmed her down, then I went to check in with the Sheriff. I was walking towards him when I heard a scream." Nicole took a trembling breath, not even caring about the steady flow of tears now streaming her face. "I just.. I wish I would've been more aware. I could have stopped it if I had-"

"Nicole," Waverly interrupted, one hand cupping Nicole's chin to get her to look her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. The other officers were handling things, there was no way for anyone to know that one of the kids had gotten ahold of a firework and lighter before you got there."

Nicole shook her head and wiped away a tear. "A little girl almost died," Nicole whispered regretfully. Waverly took Nicole into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"But she didn't," Waverly whispered. "She is okay and she loves you. You wrapped her wounds up while the ambulance was on its way. They had said that if you hadn't done that, she wouldn't have made it. Nicole, you saved her life."

Nicole wiped away the last of her tears and nodded, looking up at Waverly. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too, baby." Waverly kissed her deeply, combing the hair out of Nicole's face and cupping her cheeks while she pulled away. "I also have a surprise for you," she smiled. Waverly started rummaging in her beach bag next to her until she found what she was looking for. Nicole cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the headphones in Waverly's hands. "Just trust me, and don't take them off until I say, okay?"

"Okay," Nicole nodded as she put the headphones on. Immediately "Be Alright" by Wesley Finn Tucker started playing, Nicole and Waverly's favorite song to sing together in the car. Nicole looked at Waverly, not able to contain her smile. Waverly pointed in front of them and Nicole looked across the water. Fireworks. Beautiful colors and patterns lighting up the sky across the lake where the sun was beginning to set,and she couldn't hear anything besides the beautiful melody coming through her headphones. It must have gone on for half an hour before the fireworks stopped and Waverly was slowly pulling the headphones off of Nicole's head, wiping away the few tears on Nicole's face. "Thank you," Nicole kissed Waverly. "Thank you so much baby, I love you."

Waverly smiled, "I love you too baby." Waverly kissed her redheaded girlfriend deeply before pulling back again to look into her eyes, holding her hands between her own. "There's actually one more thing though.."

"What?" Nicole squinted. Waverly gave Nicole one more kiss on the corner of her mouth and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you how incredibly grateful I am for you," Waverly started, smiling so bright that it made Nicole's heart beat just a little faster. "Through everything we've been through, you have been there for me regardless of the situation, and I can't imagine a life without you. I want to be there for you forever too, you know," Waverly bit her lip. Nicole shyly smiled and nodded. "You're really beautiful and even after three years I still really can't believe that you're mine, but I am so glad that you are. And I was hoping that you could be mine forever?" Waverly stammered and offered a nervous smile as she fumbled with a little box she pulled out of her bag.

Nicole gasped as she took in the ring that was in Waverly's hand and the beautiful, hopeful look on her girlfriend's face. _Waverly Earp is actually proposing.. To me.. She wants to marry me._ "Of course," Nicole laughed as Waverly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "God, of course Waves. I love you so much!"

Waverly slid the ring onto Nicole's finger and kissed pulled Nicole onto her lap as she kissed her future wife. "I love you too, Nicole. So much."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I wrote this like on 4th of July, but I was taking summer classes, then the fall term started and I just got the chance to finish it up. Christmas break is coming up so I'm going to try to get some writing in because I'm obsessed with Wayhaught. Let me know if you like it! x**


End file.
